


The Witcher's song bird

by Kindred



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alpha Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, First Meetings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has a Big Dick, Jaskier | Dandelion Has Feelings, M/M, Omega Jaskier | Dandelion, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soft Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22845718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: “If you travail with me then you will have to do more than sing like a pretty caged bird.” The bard’s smile dropped a little and he tilted his head unsure where this was going“Whatever it is I will do it..."
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 12
Kudos: 132





	The Witcher's song bird

Geralt was amused by the bard that stood before him; his eyes were shining brightly as his pink tongue flicked out and licked his lip waiting for the alpha to speak. “Think about it, with me singing your praises people with think less of you as a monster and more of a hero!”  
“It is a good idea.” Geralt said as he took a sip of his drink.  
“Yeah?” He looked like he was about to burst as he moved to take a seat across from The Witcher. “Think about it I could write songs about your wins, rescuing the fair damsel and saving the sweet pups.” 

Jaskier the Bard is called kept talking and Geralt wondered when he would run out of breath.“If you travail with me then you will have to do more than sing like a pretty caged bird.” The bard’s smile dropped a little and he tilted his head unsure where this was going  
“Whatever it is I will do it, I can cook not well but I can and –and I can clean your armour and umm I am good at doing rub downs...” Geralt smirked…I bet your good at rubdowns…he thinks to himself as Jaskier rambles.  
“I don’t mean cooking or cleaning my armour, I do like the sound of rubdowns I bet those talented would be good.” His smirk only grew as he watched the Bard suddenly realise what he was meaning. “What is the matter Bard don’t like the idea?”  
“W-Well....”He sighed and sat down before scratching his head. “It’s not like I don’t like the idea, I mean a chance to ride a Witcher’s cock until my stomach look like it’s about to bust... it makes me itchy thinking about it.” He says smiling as he blushes at him, Geralt growled at the thought. “I’m not object...”  
“Are you trying to tell me your omega?” He asked, again the Bard blushed and looked a little startled.  
“Please keep it down, if they think for a second I’m omega I would be bent over that bar stool...” He points to the middle of the room where a dirty old stool was bolted down to the wood for floorboards and some nasty looking chains tie to it. “…and knotted by every alpha with a knot for a brain.” 

Geralt grinned at him and it was all teeth, this made Jaskier squirm in his seat as he stared at the alpha, he swallowed a lump in his throat as he realised that he might be in for some trouble. “Then it’s settled then.” Geralt polished off his drink in one breath and then stood up holding out his hand to the Bard.  
“Ummm what are you going to do to me?” He asked  
“What you wanted.” He said as Jaskier took his hand and was yanked off the chair and then hulled over his shoulder.  
“Please not the stool.” He whimpered  
“Not the stool my little songbird.” He slaps his backside earning himself a squeak as he walked up to the innkeeper at the bar. “I want a room for the night for me and my omega.” The place becomes silence as all eyes turned to the Bard on the Witcher’s shoulders.  
“Great thanks.” He mumbled  
“What are you complain about, I am about to make you my omega.” He pays the innkeeper and walks towards the stairs.


End file.
